heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
New Adventure Comics Vol 1 31
Supporting Characters: * Inspector Le Grand Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Dr. Bonfils * Jean Le Grand Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The River Pirates: Part 1 | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Tom Brent Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Barrows * Knopf * Malay Pirates Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = The Kidnapping of Peter Hazelton | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Steve Carson Supporting Characters: * Ralph Ventor Adversaries: * Jack Grant Other Characters: * Peter Hazelton * Mr. Hazelton Locations: * New York City Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = The Red Hatchet: Part 9 | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Dale Daring Supporting Characters: * Don Brewster Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Ali * Mr. Daring Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Captain Desmo: "In India: Part 4" | Synopsis5 = Desmo is still making his escape from Ben el Hassar and his men, but luckily there's an army of British soldiers around to help out. Desmo then hops into his plane and guns down el Hassar. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Captain Desmo Supporting Characters: * Gabby McGuire Adversaries: * Sheik Ben El Hasar Other Characters: * Colonel McAllister * Dorothy Egan Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = Ocean Flight By Mistake | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle7 = The God of the Ruby Eye: Part 5 | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Tod Hunter Supporting Characters: * Tommy Withers Adversaries: * Arab Chief * Bates Other Characters: * Gail Duncan * Mr. Duncan * Paul * Hawkins Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle8 = Golden Dragon: Episode 26 | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Ian Murray * Ken Cockerill Supporting Characters: * Jim Reilly * Pan Chi-Lou Adversaries: * Torgadoff Other Characters: * Don Campbell * Drenidoff * Sandy Campbell * Doris Willis * Chho-Timba * Abbot Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle9 = The Pirate Ship: Part 6 | Synopsis9 = | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Rusty * Specs * Tubby Supporting Characters: * Stephen Carter Adversaries: * Ichabod Slade * Omar Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle10 = El Diablo: Part 4 | Synopsis10 = | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Don Kerry * Red Murphy Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * * Pedro Santora Other Characters: * Mr. Marshall Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Barry O'Neill's adventures were previously seen in More Fun Comics * Aside from the stories above, this issue contains several short gag strips, including: ** "Cal 'n' Alec" by Alec Stockton ** "Andy Handy" by Leo O'Mealia ** "Ol' Oz Bopp" by Russell Cole ** "Don Coyote" by Alec Stockton ** "Dot and Danny" by Jack Romer | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * New Adventure Comics #31 index entry * New Adventure Comics #31 spoilers 1 * New Adventure Comics #31 spoilers 2 }}